Eléanor Dumbledore: La petite fille cachée
by Lylys248
Summary: Vous pensiez tout savoir de ce monde et si ce n'était pas vrai? Et si Dumbeldore avait toujours cache-é sa vie avant son virement de bord? Vous voulez découvrir cette vie alors tournez vite les pages.
1. Prologue

**_Avertissement:_** Cette histoire et tous ces personnages sont les miens toute tentative de vol seront punies.

 _ **Eléanor :**_ Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Eleanor et j'ai 11 ans. Je suis la petite fille de Dumbledore. Et je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas donc je vous laisse lire et découvrir mon histoire.

* * *

 _Prologue_

\- Eléanor reviens ici s'il te plait. cria le vieil homme

La petite fille aux longs cheveux ondulés blond vénitien et aux grands yeux couleurs lilas ne semblait pas vouloir écouter les cris de celui qui semblait être son grand père. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Elle était insouciante et pleine de vie, toujours souriante.

\- Eléanor ça suffit maintenant vient.

\- Non grand-père. dit-elle en riant aux éclats

\- Aller vient Cédric est là ! dit-il

La petite se retourna un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment ce nom lui était plutôt familier. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du jeune homme en question elle courra et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Grand frère ! cria-t-elle

Le jeune homme devait avoir sept, huit ans tout au plus. Il était blond et avait de superbes yeux bleus. Il la fit tourner lui aussi avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mini-puce ! dit il

\- Eh je ne suis pas une puce ! bouda-t-elle

\- Tu as raison ma chérie !

Elle vit derrière son frère un homme plutôt de petite taille et corpulent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Eléanor avait littéralement perdu son sourire. On pouvait comprendre à son regard plein de haine qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle

\- Eléa vient avec moi s'il te plait tu me manques trop…répondit il

\- Grand frère non, maman m'a demandé de rester ici parce que j'y serai en sécurité…

\- Suis moi s'il te plait, j'en peux plus d'être loin de ma sœur…

Il la tira et sortit dans le jardin avec elle. Eléanor remarqua que son grand frère était tout à fait différent de d'habitude. Il était comme hypnotisé et manipulé. Ca faisait peur à sa petite sœur qui ne savait se détacher de lui. Il avait une sacrée poigne pour son âge. La petite fille fut emportée au loin chez son beau père. Ce qu'elle découvrit avec horreur.

\- Grand frère qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et sursauta en voyant sa sœur à ses côtés. Il était comme tout droit sortit d'un rêve.

\- Eléanor qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être chez ton grand père ? demanda-t-il

\- Bah je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici vu que c'est toi qui m'y as transporté !

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici avec mon père…

\- Merci je sais et tu n'étais pas toi même et tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- En effet, mais j'en ai tellement marre de voir la cause de mon divorce grandir et s'épanouir qu'il fallait que j'intervienne pour qu'il y ait moins de joie dans ta vie !

\- Mais… Je n'y suis pour rien, maman ne t'aimais plus ou alors elle ne t'a jamais aimé !

\- Tais toi sale gosse !

\- Papa je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !

\- Je lui parle comme je veux rentre dans la maison ! Et toi la naine vient avec moi. Tu vas savoir tout de suite pourquoi je t'ai amené. Tu vas faire mes tâches ménagères.

L'homme la tira à l'intérieur et lui donna un balai. Durant deux semaines, la petite fille se fit brimer par cet homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle ne voyait que très peu son frère. Lorsqu'elle avait fini ses tâches et qu'elle avait mangé, son beau père l'enfermait dans sa chambre. Un jour qu'elle était enfermée et que ni son frère ni son beau père n'étaient là, elle décida de s'enfuir pour retourner chez elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le tas de feuilles juste en-dessous. Elle courra sans se retourner. Arrivée à Godric's Hollow, elle chercha sa maison mais elle était perdue, elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'une dame s'approcha.

-Tu es perdue ? demanda-t-elle

Elle se retourna.

\- Oui…répondit-elle

\- Oh mais tu es la petite fille de Dumbledore. Tu veux que je te reconduise chez lui ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non j'aimerais retourner chez mes parents…

\- Aller d'accord, suis-moi.

La dame emmena Eléanor chez ses parents, arrivée dans sa rue, elle fut frappée par un élément fortement différent la maison de ses voisins étaient littéralement détruite. Elle rentra dans la sienne, sauta au cou de ses parents et puis plus rien.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit en sueur. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar, elle voyait toujours ses parents et puis c'était le trou noir. Eléanor avait maintenant dix ans et refaisait ce rêve chaque nuit. Elle était au collège en dernière année. Elle était devenue très jolie et était une excellente élève mais elle était toujours seule. La brute de la classe c'était arrangé pour que personne n'ose l'approcher sous peine de se faire frapper. Elle avait déjà remarqué le jeune homme malmené par son bourreau. Il était une fois arrivé on ne sait comment sur le toit de l'école. Il était plutôt rigolo et très mignon.

C'est le jour de ses onze ans que tout commença.


	2. Chapitre 1: rencontre (part 1)

Chapitre 1: Rencontre

J'avais onze ans aujourd'hui mais je ne trouvais pas que c'était un jour plus particulier qu'un autre. Ce qui me paraissait étrange c'était que je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir du jour où j'ai vu mourir mes parents. Ce qui était très bizarre. Je voyais la mort de mes parents, avant et après c'était le trou noir. Le jour de mon arrivée chez les Jonson. Je me souviens que d'un homme vieux barbu qui avait l'air très protecteur et d'un autre plus sérieux mais au delà de ça rien. La maison trembla soudain et un géant apparut à la porte détruite. Je me réfugiais derrière mes parents adoptifs qui entre parenthèses étaient réellement géniaux. Ma mère était plutôt grande avec des cheveux courts noirs et de beaux yeux bleus ciel, mon père lui était grand avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. Le géant avait des cheveux hirsutes plutôt auburn une barbe hirsute et des grands yeux bruns. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ça me semblait étrange. Les géants n'existaient pas que dans les contes pour enfants. Et pourtant il y en avait un en face de moi.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour la porte. Dit il de sa voix si douce qu'elle n'allait pas avec son corps et en remettant la porte

\- C'est déjà le jour? Demanda mon père

\- Je suis désolé mais oui répondit le géant

-Qui qui êtes vous? Demandais je

\- Je suis Hagrid le gardien des clés à Poudlard. Répondit il

\- Poudlard?!

\- Oh oui attend j'ai dû la mettre quelque part... Ah oui la Voila. Tiens. Dit il en me tendant une lettre

La lettre était de taille normale mais le papier était vieux. L'adresse était bien la mienne mais ce n'était pas mon nom de famille qui était dessus. "Mlle Eleanor Digori-Dumbledore" C'était impossible que se soit moi je m'appelais Jonson maintenant. Je la retournai et vis un sceau représentant un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau avec un grand P au milieu. Je l'ouvris et soudain, je revis exactement ce qui c'était passé le jour de la mort de mes parents, l'assassin qui a également essayé de me tuer. Je comprenais maintenant qui j'étais réellement à la fin je vis mon grand père et mon oncle, ils m'avaient pris et m'avaient emmené chez les Jonson et mon grand père m'avait efface la mémoire. Mon grand père n'était autre que le directeur de l'école mais mes parents étaient au courant?!

\- Papa, maman vous étiez au courant?

\- Oui chérie on le savait mais on avait interdiction de te dire quoi que se soit avant aujourd' répondit mon père

\- Mais j'ai une question pourquoi m'avoir laissé ici?! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prise avec lui?!

\- Pour que tu grandisses loin de tout ça. Loin de la célébrité que tu as obtenue.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'est normal mais allé viens suis moi on va être en retard sinon

\- En retard?

\- Oui on doit passer chercher quelqu'un encore.

\- Chercher quelqu'un?

\- Oui allé vient

\- Ok au revoir maman au revoir papa. dis je en le jetant dans leurs bras

Hagrid me demanda de monter dans une moto immense et très particulière bien qu'apparemment elle me semblait tout de même familière comme si je l'avais déjà vu mais ça me semblait difficile. Depuis 6 ans maintenant je n'appartenais plus à ce monde, mais à quel monde en fait? Un monde de conte pour enfant ou encore où sorciers, géants et autres créatures bizarres se côtoyaient. Tout cela semblait irréel. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant? La superbe moto d'Hagrid nous amena sur un vieux port qui faisait face à un immense phare menaçant. Il y avait une légère tempête. Il me fit embarquer dans une petite barge. Lorsqu'on débarqua sur l'île du phare, Hagrid voulu défoncer la porte. Je l'en empêchai de justesse, il ne fallait peut être pas réveillé toute la maisonnée et ne surtout pas se faire repéré. J'entrai en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je vis deux garçons un couché par terre et l'autre dans le fauteuil. J'étouffai un cri en remarquant que celui couché dans le fauteuil n'était autre que Dudley Dursley, mon bourreau. Je me décidai d'approcher le garçon par terre et vit un gâteau dessiner dans la poussière. Je remarquai que c'était le jeune garçon dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse. Je me décidai de le réveiller en douceur je n'aurais jamais penser le trouver ici avec le garçon qui l'utilisait comme punching-ball, comment cela se faisait-il ?

\- Eh oh réveille toi…

\- Hmmm…

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. dis je

\- Merci dit il en se réveillant

\- De rien

Il parut vraiment choqué quand il me reconnut. Je n'étais donc pas invisible à ses yeux ça me fit vraiment plaisir de voir ça. Je ne lui étais donc pas inconnue.

\- Eléa… Eléanor bégaya-t-il

\- Ha… Harry dis je en rougissant `


	3. Chapitre 1: rencontre (part 2)

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Toi la plus jolie fille de l'école…

Il me trouvait jolie c'était vraiment merveilleux mais ne nous emballons pas après tout. Je n'étais pas là pour ça, on devait faire je ne sais quoi pour aller je ne sais où. Tout ça n 'était pas vraiment rassurant mais bon quand on a pas le choix. J'entendis un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la masure. Je me retournai et vis que Hagrid avait du défoncé la porte car je l'avais oublié dehors. La lumière s'alluma et je vis descendre deux adultes vêtus de leur pyjama : une femme plutôt grand et mince aux cheveux bruns dans lesquels étaient nichés des bigoudis. L'homme quand a lui était de taille moyenne et très gros et ils n'avaient l'air pas très amicaux. Ils sont descendus un fusil à la main. Dudley réveillé par le fracas eu l'air apeuré par Hagrid derrière lequel je me réfugiai car je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne me voie. Il me faisait assez souffrir comme ça au collège. Hagrid commença a discuté avec Harry.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il à Hagrid

\- Attends deux secondes. Dis tu peux sortir de là tu sais.

\- Ok. dis-je.

\- Bref reprenons je m'appelle Hagrid et je suis le garde-chasse dans ta future école.

\- Euh… Je crois pas non…

\- Si Harry, tient. dit-il en lui tendant la même lettre que la mienne.

Il ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il nous répétait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier mais juste un humain comme les autres et pourtant c'était le fils d'une famille de sorcier réputé. Il me regardait sceptique. Je lui souris et lui montrai ma lettre, il avait l'air de se reprendre.

\- Au fait tous les deux. dit Hagrid en nous regardant

\- Oui ? répondis-je

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! dit-il en nous tendant une boîte. Faites pas attention aux fautes je ne suis pas doué en orthographe.

\- Merci Hagrid ! dis-je

\- Eléanor tient ça vient de ton grand père.

J'ouvris le paquet dedans ce trouvait un collier qui contenait une photo de mes parents. J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Harry me regardait et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.


	4. Eleanor Dumbledore chapitre 1 suite

_**Avertissement:**_ au prologue

* * *

\- Bon il est temps d'y aller maintenant ! lança Hagrid.

\- Hors de question Harry ne sera pas un sorcier ! s'énerva l'homme.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?! s'insurgea Harry

\- Bien sur qu'on l'était, tu ne pouvais qu'être un sorcier. Je me souviendrai toujours de la joie de mes parents quand ils ont su qu'elle était une sorcière. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'au fond ce n'était qu'un monstre. Je fus soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle était morte assassinée par je ne sais qui. expliqua la femme avec un énorme sourire.

\- Comment ça assassinés, vous m'avez toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ?!

J'étais choquée par la discussion comment était-ce possible que tout le monde soit contre lui…

\- Comment ?! Expliquez-moi comment les Potter auraient pu mourir dans un accident de voiture alors que c'est une des familles réputées de notre monde ! m'énervais-je.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Hagrid me regardait comme si c'était normal que ce fût en moi. Son regard semblait vouloir dire : « tu es bien la fille de ton père. » J'avais donc bien son caractère.

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il aille dans cette école tenue par un vieux barbu sénile ! dit le gros type

\- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon grand-père. Le seul vieux sénile ici c'est vous ! m'insurgeais je Dudley lâche ce gâteau il n'est pas à toi ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs !

Hagrid leva son parapluie et lança un sort sur Dudley il se transforma en cochon, c'était excellent. On suivit Hagrid qui nous emmena au loin de ce phare maudit. Il nous entraîna dans un bar nommé le Chaudron baveur. Quand on entra un homme demanda à Hagrid s'il prenait la même chose que d'habitude. Il lui répondit que c'était en mission qu'il devenait emmener le jeune Potter et la jeune Diggory, je lui donnais un coup de coude avant qu'il ne dise la suite. Il me regarda sceptique puis compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que j'étais la petite fille du directeur de l'école. Hagrid se mit à discuter avec un professeur de l'école soudain une douleur apparu à l'endroit de ma cicatrice. Le professeur était de taille moyenne et pratiquement habillé comme les Touaregs. Il bégayait mais on aurait dit que c'était forcé. Hagrid nous pressa dans l'arrière court de ce bar. Il tapa avec son parapluie au tour d'un creux dans le mur. Celui-ci forma une arcade et on pu voir ce qu'Hagrid avait nommé le Chemin de Traverse. Ni moi ni Harry ne savions comme nous allions payer nos fournitures sans argent. Il nous emmena de ce pas dans la banque Gringotts, où tous les fonctionnaires étaient des gobelins. On se rendit dans le coffre d'Harry suivi du mien puis dans celui qui contenait quelque chose pour mon grand père, je ne savais pas quoi et Hagrid ne nous le dirait surement pas. J'étais plutôt sceptique. On partit ensuite chez le tailleur, le magasin de madame Guipure était chaleureux et accueillant. Elle nous sépara pour prendre les mesures et mensurations de chacun une fois ceci fait. On se retrouva dans l'entrée et Harry était accompagné d'un autre garçon de onze ans. Il était blond très clair et avait des yeux bleu clair. Je commençai la conversation.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eléanor. dis-je.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Drago. Vous allez à Poudlard je présume ? répondit-il.

\- En effet ! Toi aussi, c'est évident. dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui, j'espère être à Serpentard.

\- Ah moi j'aimerais être à Gryffondor.

Je me retournai vers Harry et vis qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'on disait, ayant été élevé chez les moldus il n'avait aucune connaissance concernant les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et moi d'où connaissais je tout ça, mon grand-père, mon grand-frère, mes souvenirs ? Je n'en savais rien tellement de choses étaient encore floue pour moi.

\- Pourquoi Gryffondor ? me demanda-t-il.

\- En hommage à ma mère. répondis-je.

\- Ah je comprends mieux mais hommage ? Et ton père ?

\- Mon père est mort juste après ma naissance et ma mère a quitté ce monde lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'ai été élevée par mon beau-père.

Je savais que je mentais mais je ne pouvais révéler qui j'étais vraiment. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour s'excuser. On entendit toquer sur la vitre. On sursauta et on se retourna vers celle-ci. Hagrid était dehors et nous attendait. On fit signe à Drago et on sortit. Il nous restait plus que les baguettes. Hagrid nous laissa seuls chez Olivander. Il avait de nouveau une course à faire apparemment. On entra dans le magasin mais il n'y avait personne jusqu'à ce que…

\- Ah je me demandais quand vous alliez venir me voir monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Dumbledore. dit-il.

Comment savait-il qui j'étais vraiment ?

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de la fois où vos parents sont venus m'acheter leurs premières baguettes. Et Miss Dumbledore ne paraissez pas étonnée. Je sais et connais beaucoup de choses.

\- Oh très bien… dis-je sceptique.

Il commença par s'occuper d'Harry. Il fallut trois essais avant qu'une baguette ne le choisisse. Voyant celle qui avait choisit Harry il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la mienne, bois de lilas, 26 centimètres, souple et plume de phénix. Elle était ornée d'arabesques et symboles délicats.

\- Etrange… dit monsieur Olivander.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange monsieur ? demanda Harry.

\- Il étrange que se soit ces baguettes qui vous aient choisi.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je intriguée.

\- Parce que le phénix qui a fourni les plumes de vos baguettes n'a fourni qu'une seule autre plume. Et il est étrange car c'est celui qui possédait cette baguette qui vous ait fait vos cicatrices. répondit-il.

\- Qui était ce ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh on ne prononce pas son nom. Vous deux serez amené à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes mais de grandes choses. répondit-il. Bon courage à tous les deux et bonne année à Poudlard.

On fut à nouveau intrigué par des coups donnés sur la vitre du magasin. C'était Hagrid il tenait dans ses grandes mains deux cages dans lesquelles se trouvaient respectivement une chouette tachetée et une chouette striée. Harry prit la chouette tachetée et la nomma Edwige et je nommai la mienne Etoile. Elle me remercia, j'en fus surprise. Comment se faisait-il que j'aie compris ce qu'elle m'ait dit ? Hagrid me regarda intrigué.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Eléanor ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ma chouette m'a parlé et je l'ai comprise. répondis-je.

\- Eléanor tu as un don extraordinaire tu t'en rend compte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un don ? Vous voulez dire que ça peut arriver ? demandais-je à mon tour.

\- Normalement non, c'est plus que rare. C'est pour cela que tu es très chanceuse. me répondit-il. Bon maintenant direction la gare les jeunes. Normalement, c'est à vos parents de le faire mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il nous emmena dans la gare King's Cross. Il nous donna nos billets. Poudlard Express départ à onze heure, voie neuf trois quart. Cette voie n'existait absolument pas. Harry alla demander à un steward qui nous regarda bizarrement. Ensuite, on vit une dame parler de moldus. Un mot venant de notre monde pour parler des gens sans magie.

\- Madame attendez s'il vous plait. criais-je.

Elle se retourna et je la reconnus.

\- Madame Weasley ? demandais-je.

\- Eléanor, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. répondit-elle.

\- Moi aussi. dis-je.

\- Premier jour à Poudlard. Comment vont Amos et Cédric? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suppose qu'ils vont bien. Je n'ai plus vu Cédric depuis que je suis partie pour retrouver mes parents.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mon beau-père m'avait enlevée à mon grand-père. Je me suis enfuie pour retrouver mes parents.

\- Donc tu n'es pas une Diggory ?

\- Si mais c'est compliqué. Et je dois avouer que ça fait mal d'en parler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends. C'est le premier jour de Ron aussi.

On entendit ses enfants crier au loin pour appeler leur même on les rejoignis.

\- Pince moi Georges pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. dit- Fred l'un des jumeaux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Eléanor. Tu as vachement grandi. lança Georges.

\- Fred et Georges, vous aussi vous avez bien grandi. dis-je tout sourire je crus les voir fondre.

J'étais ravie de retrouver les Weasley, j'adorais cette famille si gentille et accueillante sans qu'on ne lui demande rien.

\- Eléanor tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille. lança Percy.

\- Merci Percy. Je ne veux pas nous presser mais il est temps d'y aller je pense.

\- En effet ! Percy vas-y. lança madame Weasley.

Il se lança et passa à travers la barrière se trouvant entre les quais neuf et dix. On enchaina chacun à notre tour. Et on arriva sur le quai du Poudlard express. Il était maintenant temps de partir.


	5. Chapitre 2 (part 1)

**Avertissement:** retourner voir au prologue

Chapitre 2 : Grande vitesse et grands changements

On est monté dans le train tous les trois dans la même voiture. Le trajet se passa à merveille seule chose, je pensais voir mon frère et ce ne fut pas le cas… On discutait et on s'amusait bien quand une jeune femme passa en nous demandant si on voulait des friandises. Ron semblait dépiter à l'idée de manger ce que sa mère lui avait préparé, si bien qu'Harry se leva et demanda le tout à la vendeuse. Il était surpris de voir qu'Harry avait tant d'argent sur lui. Ils se remplirent la pense et moi je pensais à mes retrouvailles avec ma famille. Ca m'effrayait énormément. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Harry ouvra ce que Ron appela un « Choco-grenouille », le chocolat sauta de sa boîte et on découvrit une carte, le nom en dessous me fit sourire : Albus Dumbledore. Harry me regarda avec un grand sourire à son tour. Ron nous regarda et puis :

\- Au fait Eléanor, comment connais-tu Harry ? me demanda Ron.

\- On était au même collège moldu… Mais avant cette semaine on ne s'était jamais parlé. On était persécuté par la même personne qui s'avère être le cousin d'Harry. répondis-je.

\- Ah d'accord mais pourquoi allais-tu à l'école chez les moldus ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée chez ton père ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon père… Je ne suis pas une Diggory a proprement parlé. Amos est en quelque sorte mon beau-père bien que je le déteste et que lui aussi. Mon père s'appelait Laurent Dumbledore. répondis-je en retenant un sanglot.

\- Attends ça veut dire que tu es le deuxième enfant qui a survécu…

\- Et oui, c'est moi. Amos me déteste car selon lui c'est moi qui ait détruit son couple avec ma mère… Outre cela, Cédric et moi on s'adore. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu.

\- Ne t'en fait pas tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Ensuite, Ron nous montra son rat et nous demanda si nous voulions voir le sort que lui avait appris Georges. On opina tous deux, il allait se mettre à réciter la formule quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille à la chevelure toute bouclée châtain. Elle nous demanda si on n'avait pas vu un crapaud appartenant à un étudiant nommé Neville. On répondit que non puis elle décida de s'assoir en apercevant la baguette dans la main de Ron.

\- Tu fais de la magie ? Vas-y. dit-elle.

Ron récita sa formule mais rien ne se passa. J'étais triste pour lui car après la jeune fille lança un sort de réparation sur les lunettes d'Harry et ça a fonctionné. Elle se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

\- Salut, moi c'est Ronald Weasley. dit Ron.

Ensuite, elle regarda Harry, vit sa cicatrice et le reconnut directement.

\- Tu es Harry Potter. dit-elle.

\- Oui. répondit celui-ci.

Elle parut impressionnée. Mais c'était tout bonnement ridicule et ça gênait Harry, ce qui moi m'énervait.

\- Et toi tu es ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi je suis Eléanor Diggory. répondis-je.

\- Enchantée, tu as l'air d'être une fille très intelligente. me dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu maitrises déjà des sorts simples. Moi je ne suis nulle part en magie jusqu'au mois dernier j'ignorais complètement mon statut de sorcière. dis-je.

\- Tu connaissais Harry d'avant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui on était au même collège. répondis-je.

\- Tu es une née moldu comme moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non j'ai vécu chez des moldus, mais je suis une sang-pur. dis-je.

\- Tu connais beaucoup chose pour avoir ignoré que tu étais une sorcière. dit-elle.

Pour qui se prenait-elle, elle allait me faire avouer qui j'étais réellement et ça je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant du fait que je suis la petite fille du directeur de l'école. C'était tout simplement hors de question je refusais ça. Je voulais tout sauf qu'on me traite de préférée de ce fait là, ou que l'on me considère comme un assassin tout simplement parce que mes parents l'avaient été. Ça ferait de ma vie un enfer et jusque-là elle l'avait déjà été suffisamment.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler Hermione. C'est une partie de ma vie que j'ai plutôt envie d'effacer. dis-je avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry le remarqua, prit ma main et la pressa gentiment pour me remonter le moral. Ron et lui connaissaient toute l'histoire enfin plus ou moins.

\- Ok pas de souci, je comprends.


End file.
